Soul Bound 3
I stared at the photo before slamming the photo down and clenched my fists fuming and no one made a sound, I know what they are thinking right now. Will is connected to George Darkwood, he could have lived here when he was younger, but I didn’t, I was raised in the country true but my father was never rich, he could never have owned this unless… Suddenly I felt agony pouring through me as that day came to my mind. ''‘Will run!’ the blood spilling over the floor. His yell of pain. '' “''Will?!?” ''I heard Annabeth’s voice pull me out of my mind, pulling me back to the present, though I was still a bit shaken up from the onslaught of memories that bombarded me before I quickly covered it up though painting a face of disconnection on my face. “Yes?” I asked her, my fingers playing with my shirt, as I had dived in there without armour, they stared at me in shock and I knew why instantly. I have never shown real emotion before, except this one time and that emotion was pure agony. If I look at their faces I know they are figuring out I am hiding something. Something important. “Are you…ok?” Annabeth asked me, silently studying me and I stared back until she glanced at the photo and we were all silent for a moment before walking towards a random door and I was about to go through the door before Annabeth called out and I stopped “Will! Do you know George Darkwood?” I paused thinking through the question, if they knew they would figure out the curse and I can’t let that happen. I thought for an appropriate answer and when I did find one I turned smiling with a dark humour that only I would understand “No, I have never met George Darkwood” I was in a hallway alone and there was no one in the hallway with me, when I heard the voices coming from a room, and on further investigation I found that the voices belonged to Percy and Annabeth, and naturally they were talking about me. “What I think is that he is a spy, I mean why else would his photo be here?” Percy said exasperated and I rolled my eyes as I listened in, it was obviously there to say ‘I know your there Demigods, from George Darkwood’ of course, I am the only one who knows why he chose me as the person in the picture. “I don’t know Percy, maybe George Darkwood placed it there to say he knows we’re here” Annabeth snorted and I smiled to myself, exactly Percy, makes much more sense that way, why would I be a spy for ''George Darkwood ''of all people! “Why do you defend him Annabeth?” Percy hissed and I stiffened at this, Percy was Annabeth’s boyfriend, and he’s talking to her like that? Even if it is about me but whatever, he shouldn’t talk to her like that. “Because Wills my baby brother, of course I am going to defend him!” She said and I inwardly groaned, she did not just call me that, and have I been too soft? Should I have been harsher on her? “Oh yeah, well this baby brother of yours made you burst into tears in a matter of seconds, remember that Annabeth?” Percy snapped and I felt shock run through me, I made her cry! Part of me felt guilty, incredibly guilty but yet at the same time relieved because she can’t love me, she can’t like me. None of them can. Annabeth was silent before she replied her voice steely calm, and yet it had the same effect as if she was yelling “Though I did…cry at what he said…I felt…how to put it…as if he didn’t have the heart to do it but yet did it anyway, he’s hiding something, something big” I didn’t hear Percy’s reply as I was already walking away stuffing my fists into my pockets, who was I kidding? How could I keep that I had a secret from her, she was to smart for that, next thing I know, she will find out that I am dying, I wonder how they would react, if they would care at all? Or would Annabeth be the only one that will mourn. I was in the study or a small library, and was just scanning the shelves when I stopped at an old leather bound diary, I took it out and opened the cover and widened my eyes at the name inside. ''Harrison Cliff. ''My father, but why would he be here, and the picture it’s like George placed everything here, like he was mocking me, I felt rage blow up inside me as I gripped the diary, and in the heat of the moment I had ripped up the diary into a thousand little pieces and threw it into the trash. After I did so I relaxed back onto the bookshelf, my breathing hard and after a few minutes I exited the room and walked down the darkening halls before I felt my heart jumping in my chest and I gasped bending over, stumbling back. My vision blurred and I leant against the wall. My illness, I exerted too much energy today, I was an idiot, and I should have stayed in the background. I suddenly coughed hard and I breathed once before another fit of coughing came to me, but instead I coughed up blood, and it splattered to the ground, dripping down my chin, and I panted hard, before another round of blood. I heard a running of feet and I felt hands on my shoulders but I was already out and the hands caught me as I fell to the floor. The yells sounded in my ears but even when I will be awake I do not know who’s that yell belongs to. = = = = Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction chapter Category:TimeLord15 Category:Soul Bound